You're Beautiful
by prussianpunk1
Summary: Mattie is looking for love, but it's been right in front of him this whole time Yaoi Attempted Rape Lemon between Alfred and Matthew America Canada
1. I Never Thought

Hey I wrote this a while ago, so I'll just give you what I have every week and hopefully I'll be done with my other story 'Pathetic Nobody' by then.

Chapter One: I Never Thought

Francis opened the door to his house and quietly shut it behind him. Setting the keys in the bowl by the front door, he listened for his son, Matthew. He had said he was going to study with a friend from school, and Francis was home early.

"Gilbert! What are you doing?!" came an angry shout from upstairs, from Matthew. Francis started towards the stairs.

"Stop it! Get off me!" Matthew screamed again. Francis jogged up the stairs, worried. He could hear the other boy now. "Do not worry, birdie, I'll be gentle. I'm assuming this is your first time, da?"

"You bastard, let go of me! I don't like you like that!" Matthew half pleaded, half snarled.

Francis tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Papa?" Matthew cried out hopefully.

Francis slammed his body against the door and broke it down. The sight that greeted him made him furious. An albino boy had his son on his stomach, pinned to the bed. He was sitting on matthew's legs, shirtless. He had one hand under his son's shirt, and the other holding his wrists down.

Francis stalked forward and grabbed the albino, throwing him away from his son. Matthew sat up and scurried to the headboard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?! If I ever see you anywhere near him again, I'll kick your ass! Get out!" Francis yelled.

Gilbert jumped to his feet and ran out. Francis turned to his son, who was shaking and whimpering. He enveloped him in a hug and whispered about how things were going to be okay. "Matthew, what happened?"

"He came over, and we were studying." he gestured to the textbook laying on the floor and the notebooks around it. "then he asked what time it was. So I leaned over the bed to look at my clock. I think he shoved me, and I landed on the bed. I yelled at him, and he was mad, and he grabbed me and pinned m-me to-o..." he broke off, looking upset.

"I-he never gave any indication he was like that... I thought he was straight as a board... I kinda liked him, too." tears rolled down his cheeks and Francis hugged him tighter. "I'm sure you will find the perfect man one day."

"When, papa? I'm so tired of waiting. I'm so tired of all these guys hitting on me and trying to take advantage of me." Matthew cried, snuggling into his father's chest.

Francis smiled. "Matthieu, finding love as a teenager is difficult. Is there someone you like right now?"

Matthew blushed, hesitating. "no..." he lied. Francis rubbed his back. "Ah well, if there was someone you liked, I'm sure there is a good reason. He is probably kind to you, makes you smile and blush, and all of that good stuff. Just don't invite any more boys over while I'm gone, okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thank you for saving me, papa. I was so scared. I will only invite boys over if you will be here the whole time." he promised. Francis pulled him away and let him dry his tears. "It is already 10pm?! Goodnight, Matthieu."

"Goodnight papa."

~~~three weeks later~Friday~~~

"For this project, I will have... Ludwig and Feliciano, Gilbert and Ivan, hmmm... Matthew and Alfred... And lastly Felix and Romano." the teacher announced the last groups for the project.

"OhMyGawd! So lame! I hate projects!" Felix pouted. Matthew glanced shyly at Alfred, who was staring at him, making the Canadian blush.

"Do you wanna work at your house or mine?" Matthew asked. Alfred thought for a second. "Yours. I won't make you endure the 'snacks' my dad gives to my friends."

Matthew thought back to his promise to his dad. "I can only have boys over if my dad is home. So he gets off work at 3 today, I'll give you my address and I'll see you at 3:30?"

Alfred blinked. "alright, cool dude! But why does your dad have to be home for you to have a _boy_ over? Shouldn't it be if you have a _girl_ over? What are you, _gay_?" the class fell silent, staring at the two boys. Matthew clutched his backpack to his chest and looked at his knees.

After a minute, the class lost interest and Matthew, to his horror, found tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to brush them away, but a hand caught his wrist. Alfred was looking straight at the flustered teen. "I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I mean, I'm not homophobic. I have friends that are gay. I'm sorry, just forget I said anything."

Matthew nodded. "It's okay, a lot of people say far worse stuff than that." the bell rang for lunch. "Um, here." he wrote his address on a piece of paper and gave it to Alfred, hurriedly leaving the classroom behind. He hurried to the door to the roof and shut it behind him.

Slowly ascending the staircase, he cried a little and tried to wipe away the tears. "Should've known better." he mumbled. "Alfred would never be interested in me..." he bit back a sob, finally reaching the rooftop. "Nobody is ever interested in dumb, ugly Matthew..."

"Birdie, that is not true. I am interested in you."

Matthew looked up in shock and gasped. "I-I...Gilbert!"

Gilbert stood there, smirking. "I found your hiding place, birdie. And I am interested in you."

Matthew flushed. "You're only interested in my body! You don't care about me!"

Gilbert strode over, and Matthew nervously backed up until he was at the top of the stairs. "Yes birdie. I am interested in your virginity. I am interested in your untouched skin. You make me ravenous with hunger."

Matthew took a step down, and was prepared to run down the stairs. Gilbert grabbed him, trying to kiss him. Matthew avoided it and slipped away, down the stairs. He ran into the door and tried ferverently to turn the knob, but Gilbert was on him almost instantly. He dragged him back to about halfway up the stairs. "Here, is where you are losing your virginity."

Matthew struggled and bit him as hard as he could. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed. Gilbert slapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him against the stairs. Matthew lay there, stunned. When Gilbert's hands started to unbuckle his belt, though, he snapped back to action.

"Get off me! HELP!"

Suddenly Gilbert was once again yanked off of him and Matthew was shaking and crying again. He looked up, trying to figure out what just happened.

Alfred was leaning over him, concerned. "Dude, what the hell is going on?!"

Matthew swallowed. "He-he tried to ra-rape mm-me." and sobbed. Alfred looked back at Gilbert, who was dazed from hitting his head. The albino groaned in pain. "It's your own fault for being a virgin, birdie."

Just then a teacher walked by. "Just what is going on here?!"

~~~later~~~

Matthew sat in the office, staring at his shoes. Alfred sat next to him and Gilbert on the opposite side of Alfred. The principal rubbed his temple. "Alright I've called your parents, they're on their way. Tell me what happened... Alfred, you start."

Alfred cleared his throat. "Well, I was actually looking for mattie." Matthew blushed at the nickname and Alfred pretended not to notice. "We were assigned as partners for a project, but I said something that embarrassed him and he ran off, looking upset. I heard somebody scream for help, so I opened the door and found Gilbert holding him down and trying to unbuckle his belt. I pulled him off mattie, and when mattie said Gilbert tried to rape him, Gilbert said it was mattie's fault for being a virgin."

The principal looked to Gilbert in disgust. "Mr. Beilshmidt, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"A couple of weeks ago I went to birdie's house-"

"Who is birdie?"

"Sorry, matvey's house. I went to his house to study. One thing led to another and his father walked in on us about to get it on and told me to get out."

Matthew jumped up with tears in his eyes. "That's not what happened, you bastard! You were trying to rape me!"

"Sit down, mr. Bonnefoy. We'll get to you. Continue, Gilbert."

"So I was left frustrated for three weeks. I found out birdie likes to go up on the roof when he's upset. Alfred shouted in class that birdie was gay and birdie ran off soon after. I beat him to the roof and waited.

When he got there he was mumbling about how nobody would be interested in dumb, ugly Matthew. So I decided to convince him otherwise and show him I was interested. But then Alfred showed up and tried to play hero again."

"Mr. Bonnefoy, your turn."

"First of all, three weeks ago, Gilbert told me he needed tutoring to pass the chemistry final. I invited him to my house, to study. He tried something, but my dad got him out.

Today, I was a bit upset after class, and I hurried to the roof. I was talking to myself, and Gilbert responded. He said things like he was interested in my virginity and my skin, and started walking towards me. I backed up and when he reached me he tried to kiss me, but I slipped away and tried to get out the door.

He dragged me back and that's when I started yelling for help. He was trying to unbuckle my belt when Alfred pulled him off me. And... he said those terrible things."

Alfred was trying to comfort Matthew, rubbing his arm. Just then Francis stormed in and swept his son into a hug. "Oh Matthieu! I am so sorry I ever let you out of my sight!"

A smaller man with bushy eyebrows came in next. "Alfred, what have you done now?"

Then a blonde teenager came inside. "I am very sorry, my grandfather couldn't come. I'm Gilbert's brother."

"Ludwig?" Matthew blinked.

"Matvey? What has happened?"

The principal cleared his throat. "Please, everyone calm down. "Mr. Bonnefoy, could you close the door? Alright. I've listened to their stories and this is what I've got on what happened TODAY. I assume that Mr. Bonnefoy knows what happened in his house three weeks ago.

Alfred blurted out in class that Matthew was gay. Matthew was upset and decided to spend lunch on the roof. Gilbert found out and beat him there. When Matthew got there, Gilbert said some wildly inappropriate things about Matthew and tried to kiss him. Matthew fought him off, tried to run, didn't work, and he screamed for help when Gilbert tried to take off his pants.

Alfred, who was looking for Matthew to apologise, heard him scream and came to his rescue. Did I get everything?"

All three boys nodded. Bushy eyebrows was shocked. "Alfred's not in trouble?"

"Arthur, your son saved another student today. You should be very proud."

Francis turned to Alfred. "Thank you so much, young man. We are forever in your debt."

Ludwig was glaring at Gilbert and Gilbert was beginning to squirm. "Stop that! It's so unawesome!"

"What's unawesome is you trying to rape our classmate! What the hell is wrong with you!" he turned to the principal. "I demand you expel him. He sexually harassed and assaulted another student."

Gilbert snorted in disbelief. The principal sighed. "I'm afraid I have no choice. I have to expel you, Gilbert. We have been able to forgive all the pranks over the years, but this is too far. Goodbye."

Ludwig hauled his brother to his feet and out the office, muttering in German. The principal looked over the Canadian boy, who was shaking and upset. He felt a pang of guilt go through him. "Matthew...I'm so sorry. Perhaps you should take the day off school Monday."

Matthew shook his head. "I have a few tests I have to take, but thank you. I'll be okay."

Arthur and Francis had to leave to go back to work, so Alfred and Matthew were invited to spend the school day in the empty nurse's office.

Matthew fiddled with his torn shirt. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Alfred."

Alfred looked up. "What? No way, this is NOT your fault." Matthew looked down, blushing. Alfred scooted a little closer and guided Matthew's chin up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... it sounded like you were upset about more than me revealing your sexuality."

Matthew blushed deeper. "I...are you making fun of me?" he asked quietly, looking tired. When Alfred shook his head, Matthew sighed and escaped his hands, looking off to the side. "I was upset because I was thinking about how hard it is to be gay. I never know if someone is gay.

I was upset because when you said it so disbelievingly, it was suddenly thrown in my face that you weren't. I'm sorry." he let a few tears escape his eyes and they fell, but he never felt them hit his legs.

Instead, arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a strong chest. "Oh Mattie. Is that your way of telling me you have a little crush on me?"

Matthew nodded, not trusting his voice. Alfred smiled. "I guess now is a good time to tell you I like you." he admitted. Matthew pulled away, looking up. "What?"

"I like you. I was actually planning to tell you this afternoon at your house. I knew I had to tell you as soon as I found out you were gay. Then all this stuff happened and I ended up telling you now."

"You like me...for me?" Matthew said in awe.

"Yes. I like your kindness, that sparkle in your eyes, the way you stutter when you're nervous, I love protecting you, rescuing you, knowing you needed me. I love everything about you. Can I... take you on a date?"

Matthew smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged the living daylights out of Alfred. "Of course! Thank you so much..." he silently cried against Alfred's shoulder. "Wh-why are you crying?"

"I never thought anybody would like me. I thought I didn't deserve love because guys just want to use me."

"You deserve all the love in the world and I will try my best to give it all to you."

Matthew cried more tears of joy and Alfred hugged him to his chest. "Shh Mattie."

"I should have a nickname for you. Uhm...how about Al?"

"Wonderful, Mattie."

Thats's all I got right now, but I'll have more next week!


	2. I know You Probably Hear This Everyday

Last Chapter:

_"You deserve all the love in the world and I will try my best to give it all to you."_

_Matthew cried more tears of joy and Alfred hugged him to his chest. "Shh Mattie."_

_"I should have a nickname for you. Uhm...how about Al?"_

_"Wonderful, Mattie."_

**Extreme Attempted and Threatening of Rape. Possible trigger. If you don't want to read the rape threatening, watch for the bold letters.**

Chapter Two: I Know You Probably Hear

This Everyday, But I'm Your Biggest Fan

"Alfred! What a pleasant surprise! Matthieu is upstairs, second door on the left."

Matthew heard the greeting from his open window. 3:30 already? He glanced around his room and grimaced at the mess. He hurriedly picked up his dirty clothes and put the basket in his closet.

"Nice view." Alfred said behind him.

Matthew turned around expecting Alfred to be looking at the window, but he was looking straight at Matthew. He blushed pink. "Thank you..." he said, turning around in embarrassment.

He fished his laptop out from under a stack of papers and joined Alfred on the floor. "What are we doing this project on?"

"It's about the relationship between Canada and America. Like, their history and stuff." Matthew explained. "Wow that's weird. I wonder if mrs. Hedervary did that on purpose, me being Canadian and you being American?"

"I don't know. She has no life if she did. Enough about that, I don't know anything about Canada...are we doing a presentation on this?"

"Yep."

"Dang. Alright, I guess I have to learn stuff now. Teach me, oh wise Canadian!"

Matthew laughed and sat back, explaining everything he knew about Canada's past. "...and they don't really do much anymore, but they still get together for things like the olymipcs, and kick america's butt at hockey!" he finished passionately.

Alfred smiled. "I've seen you play hockey."

Matthew flushed. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I like hockey a lot."

"Do you like hockey more than me?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

They were inching closer, Alfred's hand sliding up Matthew's back. "I guess I'd try to change your mind with a kiss."

"I don't know how to kiss, I've never done it before."

"I'll teach you. Breathe through your nose, I learned that the hard way."

Matthew giggled and Alfred was sent over the edge. He hovered over Matthew and leaned into a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and got a little rougher. Matthew was just about to put his arms around his neck when the door opened.

Matthew gasped as Alfred was violently ripped from around his waist. He looked up. "Papa...I..."

Francis was busy yelling at Alfred. "You little shit! I trusted you with him!"

"Papa!"

Both of the men looked over. Matthew was looking a little surprised he yelled, but continued. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. I told him he could."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I just...it reminded me of that thing with the albino boy. I'm so sorry, Alfred."

"It's alright, but I think you ruined Mattie's first kiss."

His father looked so ashamed, Matthew spoke up. "It's really okay, papa. Il était encore belle. Uhm, I guess I forgot to tell you Alfred is my boyfriend, huh?"

Instantly, the man's eyes lit up. "Oh really?! When? How? Where? Tell me everything! Oh, I am so happy you found somebody to love. Oh, mon fils! Votre bonheur est mon bonheur! Aime-le et je l'aime et maintenant je vais pleurer! Please excuse my French." and he left, chuckling at his pun.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that was awkward. C'mere, you."

Matthew crawled over and Alfred pulled him into his lap and kissed him lightly on the nose, then hard on the lips. Matthew moaned and Alfred slipped his tongue in, causing Matthew to squeeze Alfred's shirt in his hands. Alfred left Matthew's panting mouth and trailed kisses down his jaw, until he found the vein in his neck. He started sucking on it, making Matthew squeal in surprise.

"A-Al!" he moaned, writhing in the turned on American's arms. Alfred chuckled deeply and finished the love mark. It was high enough that it couldn't be hidden by clothes, but not high enough to be hidden by hair. "There. This shows you're mine. Mine and no one else can touch you."

Matthew touched the love mark. It was still a bit wet from the sucking and he smiled widely. "I'm not so sure I can make one as good as you, but I'll try."

For all his efforts, Matthew was awarded with a decent sized hickie on Alfred's neck, in almost the same spot. He spotted the clock. "What time did you say you had to be home?"

"6. Why what time-holy shit!"

It was almost 7pm. Matthew jumped off of Alfred and they raced down the stairs together, exchanging a quick kiss before Alfred ran to his car, jumping in and speeding away.

"Ohonhonhon. Do I spy with my little eye a hickie?" Francis asked from behind him. Matthew blushed furiously. "It's...a love mark." he grumbled.

"Oh yes. Now, sit down and tell me ALL about what happened."

~~~Next morning~~~

"Matthieu! Alfred is here!"

Matthew looked up from his iPod, laying around in his pajamas. Did his dad say something just now? Nah, probably not. He went back to his music. Suddenly hands went over his eyes and the earbuds were pulled out. "Guess who?"

"Al, what are you doing here?"

He took his hands away. "My boyfriend doesn't want to see me? I'm hurt. I guess I'll hang with your dad, he seems to like me." he made to get up.

Matthew rolled over and pulled Alfred onto the bed above him. "Shut up and kiss me." and he pressed their lips together. Alfred moaned appreciatively and licked Matthew's tongue, causing the Canadian to shiver and moan. "Al..." he moaned, clenching and unclenching his grip on Alfred's shirt.

Alfred let him go, and Matthew fell back against the pillows, panting. Alfred clenched his fist in the sheets. Matthew looked up. "What's wrong?"

"You're turning me on, I'm willing my erection away." he said bluntly. Matthew blushed. "O-Oh. Would it help if I wasn't underneath you like this?"

"Yeah, it might. I'll relax in the bathroom so I don't freak out your dad, and you need to get ready for me to take you out."

"Where are we going?"

"Movies, mall. The usual cliche date. And don't you even try to cover up that hickie."

He got off the Canadian with a kiss, and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Matthew looked around his closet before picking skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled on the skinny jeans and took off his pajama shirt. He reached for the shirt and the bathroom door opened. "Hey Mattie, are yo-"

Matthew yelped and clutched the shirt to his chest, pink in the cheeks. Alfred groaned. "Damn, Mattie. I'll be out in a few." he closed the door again. Matthew blinked away his embarrassment and tugged the shirt on. "Al, you can come out."

"I'm not ready yet, I got all excited again."

Matthew giggled. "All right. I'll just put my shoes on, then."

"Okay, I think we can leave the house without your dad freaking out now." he walked out of the bathroom, mussing his hair.

When Matthew was done tying his shoes, Alfred picked him up and over his shoulder. "Watch your head."

Matthew huffed as they descended the stairs. Alfred laughed. "I'm kidnapping your son, taking him to see a movie." he informed Francis. The Frenchman chuckled. "Young love." he admired, stepping away from the tomatoes he was slicing to watch Alfred put his son in the car and seatbelt him in carefully before shutting the door.

Francis smiled. He felt like he could trust Alfred with his son's life.

~~~with Mattie and Al~~~

"What do you wanna see, Mattie?"

"I don't know. I never read reviews or anything."

"Oh I am so taking you to see spiderman!"

"I think you've got a superhero fetish."

"Who doesn't?"

~~~After the movie~~~

Alfred took Mattie's hand in his and walked him to the food court. "Sorry it's not classy."

Matthew hit him on the arm. "I don't care about that. You're sweet."

Alfred laughed and brought Matthew's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly. A wolf whistle rang out, interrupting the couple rudely. They both looked up. Seeing a group of teenagers from school confidently striding over, Matthew shrinks down and tries to look invisible.

Alfred notices this and is confused. "What's wrong?" he whispers as the group gets closer. Matthew just shook his head, hiding his face from the newcomers.

Alfred turns to them, intent on getting them away quickly, so he could find out what was wrong with Mattie. "Hey everyone. What's up?"

"Who's your girlfriend? I don't think I've seen her around?" Multiple questions concerning Matthew burst out. Alfred grinned. "Actually, Mattie's my boyfriend. And we've got to be going. Bye."

A few gasps were heard as Matthew looked up, indeed confirming it was a boy under those petit clothes. Alfred waved goodbye and led Mattie away by the shoulders. "What's up? You got really quiet suddenly."

Matthew shifted uncomfortable. "Your friends...they don't like me at school cause I'm a nerd. They just make me nervous."

"Sorry. But you'll get used to them! As for now, I'm not done with you. To the park!"

When they got to the park, they laid down in the grass, not caring about the old people staring in disgust. Alfred left with promises of ice cream in a minute and Matthew laid on his stomach, closing his eyes.

Suddenly there was a weight on his back, like someone sitting on him. "What're you doing, Al?" he asked sleepily.

"Al? Birdie, who the hell is Al?!"

Matthew's eyes shot open and he struggled, but Gilbert pinned his wrists to the ground. "who. Is. Al?"

Matthew whimpered. "Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"Why would he be sitting on you like this?" Gilbert's hot breath tickled his ear.

"B-Because he's my b-boyfriend..."

Apparently that was the wrong answer, because Gilbert grabbed his head and turned it, smushing his cheek into the grass. "Bitch. Did he take your virginity?"

Matthew shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Let me go!" he started struggling again, hearing Alfred's shouts. Gilbert leaned down to his ear. "Just remember your virginity is mine, Birdie." just before Alfred tackled him.

"Keep your fucking hands off Mattie!"

"No!"

Alfred punched Gilbert in the face, and the albino tried to do the same, but Alfred dodged. Matthew got up on his hands and knees and pulled out his cell phone, calling Feliciano.

"Ve~ Hello?"

"Hey Feli, it's Matthew. Are you with Ludwig?"

"Of course, I am with him all the time."

"Gilbert is at the park by the mall, and he got in a fist fight with Alfred."

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed the phone. "What happened to my brother? Feli dropped the phone to make pasta for him."

"He's fist fighting with Alfred in the park by the mall. He was harassing me and Al...look, can you just come get him?"

"Yes, I will come get my idiot brother."

**Rape Threatening Up Ahead!**

They both hung up the phones and Ludwig got in his car while Matthew looked up to see what was going on. Alfred had Gilbert pinned, and Gilbert was snarling threats. "I'm going to force him to strip for me while on camera. I'll throw him on the bed and force birdie's legs open and rape him over and over, all night. He'll be screaming at me to stop, and I'll use his blood as lube. If he tries to struggle, I'll take a video and put it up everywhere. His virginity is mine! I won't let you have it!"

Matthew was shaking in horror at what Gilbert said. When did Gilbert get so malicious? The threats shook every nerve in Matthew's body, and he fainted.

~~~Later~~~

"What happened to my son?!"

"Gilbert showed up at the park and was harassing Mattie while I was getting ice cream. I tackled and pinned him, but he said some pretty nasty threats that made Mattie faint."

"What did he say?"

"Bad, inappropriate things about raping Mattie. I don't want to repeat it."

"I want you to tell me what he said."

"He said 'I'm going to force him to strip while on camera. I'll throw him on the bed and force his legs open and rape him over and over, all night. He'll scream at me to stop, and I'll use his blood as lube. If struggles, I'll take a video and put it up everywhere. His virginity is mine. I won't let you have it.' and Mattie was so scared, he fainted."

**RAPE THREATEN OVER! MATTIE FAINTED AND NOW THEY'RE AT MATTIE'S HOUSE**

"Oh my god. That's terrible! My poor baby!"

"I don't know what Gilbert's problem is. He's acting crazy."

"I am making it your responsibility to keep an eye on Matthieu whenever he isn't here or with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wow wow wow... Poor Mattie... Yeah, I know this is kind of early, so happy birthday! Extreme lemon next chapter! If I get enough reviews, I'll post it tomorrow...


	3. What Can I Say?

Last Chapter: Gilbert threatened to brutally rape Mattie, Mattie fainted, Alfred brought him home.

I gave you guys a kinda limish thing, cause Mattie's not ready for a lemon to happen.

Chapter Three: What Can I say?

Matthew groaned, his head pounding. "Papa? Al?" he slowly blinked, taking in the familiar surroundings of his room. Suddenly Alfred's concerned face filled his vision. "Mattie? Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"It hurts, but I'm okay." he managed to get out. "What happened?"

"Hold on, I'll get you some water and aspirin." and he left, leaving Matthew alone in his room. He came back a second later, holding a glass of water and two pills. Matthew downed them as Alfred explained what happened after he fainted.

"When you fainted-"

"Passed out!"

"You fainted and I was going to get up, but Gilbert punched me again and I had to hold him until Ludwig showed up a couple minutes later. He yelled at him in German and dragged him away, and I carried you to the car and drove you home."

"Papa?"

"Was furious...at Gilbert! Not you or me. He ordered me to keep you in my sight at all times we were together. And he told me I could spend the night tonight. Just no funny business." Alfred winked.

Matthew flushed. "You wish, pervert. Keep it in your pants."

Alfred laughed and was about to crawl in the bed when he noticed how dirty they were. "Oh, we should probably take showers. All that romping around in grass and dirt. You first."

Matthew got up from the bed. "No peeking." he said sternly before going in the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him.

Alfred pouted on the bed. When Matthew didn't come to comfort him, and he heard the shower starting, he sighed. Getting off the bed, he looked around Matthew's room. Nothing out of the ordinary, except...what was that hanging out of his boyfriend's dresser drawer?

Alfred grabbed it and pulled, coming up with a long lace sock. He gaped at it. "Did mattie have a girl over?" he wondered out loud. He opened the drawer to find its pair and pulled it out. He also found a skirt and hello kitty shirts. Meaning more than one.

He put all the stuff on the bed and waited for Matthew. When the blonde came out, in shorts and a t-shirt, he immediately turned bright red at the sight. Alfred stood up. "Care to explain? Did you have a girl over?"

Matthew blushed even more. "N-No. They're mine..." he trailed off, fiddling with his shirt. Alfred was suddenly hit with an image of Mattie wearing a hello kitty shirt and the socks. He drooled, but quickly noticed Matthew shaking from where he was standing.

"Mattie, what's wrong?"

"It's okay if you think I'm a freak and never want to see me again, just please don't tell anyone."

"Mattie, I don't think you're a freak. I'm just confused."

Violet eyes looked up shyly. "I-I sorta have a thing for long socks. And sometimes I dress as a girl when I stay home."

Alfred flushed a little at the thought of mattie having a /thing/ at all. "God, that's sexy." he accidentally admitted, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realised he said that out loud.

Matthew was the deepest shade of red by now. Then he made a face. "Why were you looking through my dresser?!"

"I saw the sock hanging out and I wanted to know what it was. Then I opened the drawer and found all this. And I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Th-thanks. Uh, the shower's free. I'm just going to go say goodnight to my dad." Matthew backed out of the room, almost tripping over a million things. He found his dad in the kitchen and shyly gave him a hug. Francis blinked. "what is this, mon Cher? You haven't hugged me goodnight since you were 12. What happened?"

"I'm scared." came matthew's small voice, muffled from his father's shirt. "I'm scared of Gilbert, and I'm scared Alfred's going to find some girl and leave me."

Francis laughed. "Alfred loves you, I'm sure of it. Why are you saying all that?"

"He found the socks and girl clothes..."

Francis felt the shaking mess in his arms and was angry for a moment. "Did he make fun of you?"

Matthew shook his head. "He said he didn't think I was weird, but I think he just said that. He was getting kinda strange when I explained. I think he was a little grossed out."

Francis shook his head at his son's naïvety. "I hate to have to say this, but he was aroused, Matthieu. So go change into one of those shirts, but if I hear you guys having too much fun, I'm kicking him out."

"Papa! I'm _not_ that easy! I swear on maple syrup just kissing will occur."

Francis swatted him on the butt as he left.

Matthew went up the stairs, changing his shirt into one of the hello kitty ones. He put the rest of the clothes back in the drawer, just as Alfred walked out of the bathroom. "Wow mattie, you look good."

Matthew blushed and turned around, smiling softly. "Where did you get clothes?"

"My dad brought them over, when I told him I'd be spending the night." he was dressed in a superman t-shirt and plain blue pajama pants.

"That's nice of him. I think I met him once, at some school thing. I mean, besides that incident."

"Yeah, he's a cool, dude. If you don't mind me asking...no, never mind."

Matthew sat on the bed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't ask."

Matthew gave him an odd look. "Well okay. It's late, we should go to bed." he rubbed his eyes. Alfred could've aww'd at the cuteness. Instead, he turned off the light and crawled in bed next to Matthew, laying on their sides to face each other. "Tomorrow, you should come over to my house and properly meet my dad. I haven't shut up about you in forever, and he wants to meet you."

"Okay, that sounds cool...Alfred?" Matthew asked in a slightly whimpering voice. Alfred sat up a little, more alert. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of Gilbert." he admitted quietly. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing will happen. I will protect you forever. There is nothing that Gilbert can do to hurt you anymore."

"...What were you going to ask me earlier?"

"I just...I don't mean to be rude or upset you, but...like, where's your mother?"

"O-Oh. Well, that's a long story. My dad's never been very fond of women, he's always been attracted to men. My mother was an accident, and he was forced to marry her when she got pregnant with me. We lived okay for a while, but when I was 10, I found out I liked boys and told my mom.

She yelled at me about how unnatural it was, then she yelled at my dad for 'influencing me.' It was bad for a few months, then she announced she couldn't stay here with a bunch of sinners, and told my dad he was stuck with me cause faggots should stick together. It took years of therapy before I understood being gay wasn't wrong."

"Mattie, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I've gotten over it. Is your mom still around? You never talk about her."

"She's around somewhere, but she's always at some business thing somewhere. Actually, I think my parents are talking about getting a divorce, because they never see each other anyway. I overheard some phone conversation, they were dividing up the stuff."

"You won't move, will you?" Matthew asked, concerned. Alfred chuckled. "No, I'm not going anywhere. We're keeping the house."

Matthew let out a breath of relief. "Good, cause I don't want to pack up my stuff to move to another town."

Alfred chuckled again. "You're so cute. Hey, slide a little closer. I've got a surprise for you."

Matthew scooted closer and Alfred chuckled. "Forgot it in my pocket, sorry."

He left, rummaging around in the bathroom. Finally, he came back and Matthew sat up a little. He thought the surprise would just be a kiss or something, but Alfred actually had something in his hand.

Alfred took matthew's hand in his and slipped on a ring. "it's a promise ring." he explained, looking up nervously at his boyfriend. "It's a promise for us to be true to each other, and symbolises our love."

Matthew blushed and looked up at Alfred, who was putting his own ring on. "Al, that's amazing. I-I think I love you."

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, neither caring that the ring was slightly catching on matthew's curls. "I know I love you, from the moment I saw you look at me with those eyes. I love your eyes, they're so beautiful."

Matthew blushed, looking away. Alfred guided his chin back up. "Don't. I want to see them." he whined. Matthew giggled. "They're just eyes. You have a pair, too."

"Oh mattie. Someday you'll understand. Hopefully. Now I'm tired, let's go back in bed with no intention of sleeping."

"Al!"

Nevertheless, they crawled back under the covers and laid awake. Finally Matthew spoke. "Yesterday...with Gilbert...you saved me. And now you're wearing that shirt, you're a day too late."

"Psh, I'm your hero every day."

"Shut up. Just because you saved me today and yesterday does not make you a hero."

Alfred laughed. "That's not very convincing." he laid on his back, closing his eyes.

Matthew would have none of that. He discreetly straddled his boyfriend's waist and put his hands on either side of his head. "Al~"

Alfred opened his eyes and quickly took in their position. He smashed his lips to matthew's and Matthew squeaked. The petit arms holding him up began to shake and Alfred flipped them over, so he was on top of Matthew. "Mattie...you're all mine. I love you."

Matthew giggled when Alfred tickled his neck with his hair. "I'm all yours, al. Just...um..."

"Don't worry, I won't go any further. I love you and I'll take my time with you."

Matthew hugged Alfred around the neck. "Thank you."

Alfred attacked his lips again, then started pressing kisses all over his face. "You smell good. Is it that shampoo in your shower?"

"I...don't...know." Matthew said between squeaks and moans. Alfred reached up and tugged on matthew's curl. Matthew mewled, arching his back. Alfred let go. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Touching the curl...makes me horny." Matthew admitted, blushing. Alfred smirked and tugged it again, making matthew mewl again. Alfred chuckled. "That's adorable. So I've got...long socks, dressing like a girl, and touching your curl. We should combine those one day."

"Also...I kinda...really like maple syrup..."

Alfred put a hand over his mouth. "Stop before you overload my hormones." he settled for licking at matthew's neck while imagining Matthew in girl clothes and long socks, covered in syrup and getting his curl tugged.

Matthew squirmed beneath him, panting hotly in his ear. "A-Al..." he whimpered. Alfred chuckled, relaxing in his boyfriend's arms. Suddenly Matthew flipped them so he was on top, straddling Alfred again.

"I rather like it up here." he said, relaxing on top of Alfred. The American ran a finger down matthew's side, dipping along his curves. "You're so curvy, mattie. I bet you could pass as a girl in those clothes."

Matthew made a contented sighing noise, snuggling against him. Alfred's hand traveled down, to the curve of his ass. Giving it a quick squeeze and slap, (earning a slight pinch on his arm) Alfred continued, running up and down mattie's middle thigh and knee. Something felt weird.

"Mattie? Are your legs shaved?"

Mattie buried his face in Alfred's shirt. "Yes, I shave my legs. I like them that way."

Alfred pinched his thigh, earning a mewl. The knees tightened around Alfred's hips and Alfred chuckled. "You horny little Canadian."

Matthew glared up at Alfred. "It's not my fault. Someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves."

Alfred growled. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off your cute little body? With your gorgeous eyes and petite hands, curly long hair and a blush like no tomorrow."

Matthew blushed harder, but smiled coyly. "Oh I think you can do better with your strong muscles and sweet words, your possessive yet gentle touches, and that devil of a tongue."

"This devil is here to take your soul to burn forever in the flame of love."

Matthew burst out laughing. "You are so sappy! But that's alright. How about this: you make me feel so safe and relaxed, I'm going to fall asleep right now."

Alfred pouted. "Can I at least grope you a little more?"

"I guess, if you want to."

"Oh, Mattie, I'm always going to want to grope you." he said, resting his hand on Matthew's butt. Matthew blushed as Alfred squeezed it a bit, and he gasped in surprise as Alfred pulled his head up for another kiss. Matthew gently rubbed himself against Alfred as the kiss got rougher. He needed some kind of release!

"Alfred, p-please." he whimpered against his lips. "Please, I need... I need something."

Alfred smiled and tugged the curl, making Mattie a moaning, limp noodle in his arms. He squirmed like a rabbit in heat, trying to get friction. Alfred chuckled. "You're so horny. What are you going to do about it?"

Matthew looked at him with unfocused eyes. He smirked mischievously, and really out of character. The he started to grind himself against Alfred's leg, panting and clutching at Alfred's arms.

"A-Alfred!" he whisper-screamed as he came.

Then he slumped over onto the bed, keeping his head on Alfred's chest. He panted and calmed down a bit before blushing bright red. He quickly sat up. "Oh my god I am so sorry. It just- you pulled my curl and I was so horny, I'm so sorry!"

He buried his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Alfred after what he just did. He felt larger hands gently wrap themselves around his wrists and pull them away from his face. He looked down at Alfred, tears in his eyes. The blonde jock smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You need to realize that I love you, Mattie. Nothing you do is going to change that. Don't hold yourself back, you can do whatever you need to do for release. I'm only worried about going too fast for you."

Matthew closed his eyes slowly, the trapped tears escaping from under his lids. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." he started singing under his breath. "You light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful." he stopped, looking a little sheepish. No one noticed the creak outside the door at the beginning of the song.

Matthew blushed more. "M'not beautiful. I'm just plain old Matthew."

Alfred sat up, pulling the lithe body to his. "I'm going to make you see, Mattie. You are my every hope and dream and fantasy. I hope we'll stay together forever."

Matthew looked down at his ring. "Do you...promise?" he asked, messing with the ring. Alfred brought his hand up and kissed it twice, on the knuckles. "I promise."

Matthew hugged him around the neck and Alfred laid back down, resting Matthew on top of him. "Goodnight Mattie."

Matthew yawned. "Night, Al."

Francis smiled from the doorway. Alfred was the right guy for his son, definitely.

Oh man my fingers are sore. Can I tell you guys a funny story? The other day I was sitting in class and these two freshman dorks were poking each other and when the teacher yelled at them one of them said "Kyle is fingering me!"

I laughed **forever**. And they didn't get it.

Okay, I actually have to think and type of the next chapter, so don't expect it for at least a week.


	4. Tired of Faking It

Last Chapter: Alfred sat up, pulling the lithe body to his. "I'm going to make you see, Mattie. You are my every hope and dream and fantasy. I hope we'll stay together forever."

Matthew looked down at his ring. "Do you...promise?" he asked, messing with the ring. Alfred brought his hand up and kissed it twice, on the knuckles. "I promise."

Matthew hugged him around the neck and Alfred laid back down, resting Matthew on top of him. "Goodnight Mattie."

Matthew yawned. "Night, Al."

Francis smiled from the doorway. Alfred was the right guy for his son, definitely.

Chapter Four: Tired of Faking It

Matthew woke up to the sun shining through the light red curtains drawn halfway across his window. He tried to reach across to his nightstand to find his glasses, but something was wrapped around his waist. He reached down to remove the twisted blanket, but squeaked when he grabbed an arm. Looking around, Mattie realized Alfred was holding securely onto his waist...and he felt safe.

Alfred was not ready to get up yet, obviously, so Matthew just settled back down and turned so he was facing his boyfriend. Placing both hands on the superman shirt, he held it loosely in his hand like a child would. Then he buried his head in Alfred's chest, snuggling into it.

When Alfred woke up an hour after Matthew, he was also disoriented. But as soon as he looked down into the curly blonde hair and felt the hands clutching his shirt, his heart melted. Their legs were entangled, and Mattie's even breathing calmed him almost instantly. Removing one arm from around the skinny waist, he brushed the hair away from Matthew's face. Purple eyes opened sleepily and Alfred placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Morning, love." he murmured with a yawn.

Matthew blushed a faint pink. "Goodmorning." he whispered shyly. They were so intimately curled up around each other that Matthew felt tears slide down his cheeks. Alfred tried to sit up, but Matthew grabbed onto his waist and wouldn't let him. "Mattie, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy. I feel loved and wanted. I've never felt so good before." he explained, choking on his tears. Alfred hugged him to his chest and they laid under the covers for a few more minutes in silence, just breathing in each other's scent and enjoying the arms around them, whether or not they were strong or petite.

After a while, Alfred started nuzzling his boyfriend's neck, and Mattie giggled. "That tickles!" he squealed. Alfred chuckled. "We are going to see my dad today, right?"

"Oui. I am excited. He was very nice to me when I met him. He is...okay with you being gay?" Matthew asked nervously, gaining a bit of a french accent in anxiety. Alfred ran his hand through the petite blonde's hair. "You sound so sexy...and I'm not gay."

Mattie looked down at their twisted bodies in the sheets and back up at his boyfriend, eyebrows quirked. "This looks pretty gay, Alfred." he tried to joke. Alfred ran a finger down Mattie's spine. "I'm mattie-sexual. No girls has ever got me turned on like you, baby."

"Don't call me baby! That's embarassing!" Matthew tried to hide his face under the covers, as well as his blush. Alfred laughed and pulled him back up, pecking light kisses all over his face and neck. Matthew squeaked and fought him off half-heartedly. "Hey! When is your dad expecting you to be there?"

"Eh, he didn't say. But I get to chose your outfit!" Alfred jumped out of bed and into Mattie's closet. "Not the skirt!" Matthew yelled after him. Alfred groaned. "Please?" he poked his head out. "No!"

"But it'd be so sexy! Pleeeease!?" Alfred whined.

"No...maybe one day if we stay in all day I will." Matthew compromised. Alfred wiped the drool off his chin as he continued his search. Soon he came out, grinning evily. He pulled Mattie out of bed and thrust the clothes in his hands. "Oh Alfred...please no..." he begged uselessly. He had been handed black skinny jeans with horizontal cuts, and a blood on the dance floor t-shirt. Alfred started taking off Mattie's shirt and the small teen blushed and pulled it back down. "I can do it myself..." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"C'mon Mattie, baby. I want to dress you up like a doll." Alfred pouted. Matthew grew even more red and finally caved in meekly. "...okay..." he consented. "But one thing at a time! I won't be standing here in my underwear in front of you!"

Alfred pulled off Matthew's hello kitty shirt, and let the poor boy cover himself while adjusting the new shirt. "Lift your arms." he commanded, searching for the arm holes. After he found them, he looked back down at his boyfriend. Matthew hadn't moved his arms much, they were still covering his chest. Alfred rolled his eyes and gripped his wrists, tugging them upwards.

Matthew gasped and jerked back when he was exposed. His face was immediately beet red and he whined in the back of his threat. Alfred slipped the shirt over his head and frowned slightly at the fact that it was trying to slip off one shoulder and went down past his waistline. "They gave me the wrong size at the store and I was too shy to go get a different one. The guy in there creeped me out." he explained quietly.

"Oh, well you're never going to have that problem again. I will help you with your confidence. And there's no need to be embarassed about your body. You are gorgeous, more gorgeous than any person I've ever seen. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this, but I'll tell you as many times as I need to before you have it memorized. I will love you as long as I live. No matter what. I," he kissed his knuckle, next to the ring. "promise." he finished his vow.

Matthew wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. "God, I love you, Alfred!"

Alfred moved down on his knees and began to slide off the shorts. Matthew went rigid, but clung onto Alfred all the same. When Matthew was standing there vulnerable in his underwear, Alfred grabbed the pants and set Matthew on the edge of the bed. he slowly, intimately, got his pants around his ankles. The he hauled the teen onto his feet and pulled up the jeans, taking a second to run his hand up and squeeze his butt.

"Alfred!" he exclaimed, jerking away and reaching down to zip and button his jeans. Alfred slapped his hand away and did it himself, smirking when he felt Matthew get unintentionally get a bit excited from the action. "I guess I'll just wear what my dad brought me. Haha, you don't get to pick it out!"

"You're the only one who likes dressing people!"

"You're the only one who likes being dressed!"

Matthew opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Alfred swooped in and french kissed him. He felt Matthew literally melt into his arms. When they seperated, they stared at each other for a minute before Matthew pouted. "So what if I do? That's good news for you, isn't it?"

"You just look so perfect, like a little doll that needs to be treasured and dressed and maybe their hair can be brushed as well?" he asked hopefully. Matthew sighed. "First you need to get dressed. It's uncomfortable to be dressed when you aren't."

Alfred grumbled, but got his clothes on while Matthew tried not to look. _'Ohmygawsh look at his amazing muscles! He is so handsome, what a nice-' _

"Hey Mattie, do you have your brush yet?" Alfred inquired, a knowing smirk on his face. Mattie blushed. _'No way he could've known!'_ he thought to himself. But he returned to the search for his brush anyway. "Found it!" he yelled from under the bed, his rear end sticking out. Alfred walked over and pulled him out by his ankle and grabbed the brush from him.

Matthew sat in front of him and his hair was brushed neatly, out of his face. "Jeez Al, at this rate we'll never make it to your house."

"Oh shush. We'll make it there eventually. I'm not done dressing you up yet."

And this is where I'm stopping. Sorry it's shorter, I promise to have Arthur though, and their first day back at school in the next chapter. And also just btw I am not a directioner. That was just a coveniently used song in the last chapter. I am also not a belieber, or whatever that is.


	5. just a note

Note!

It was brought to my attention that I forgot to give you guys chapter 3, and just skipped it! So I fixed it, I will have chapter five soon! Thanks for the review, slifofinadragon


	6. I've Lost Who I Am

Last Chapter:

_Alfred grumbled, but got his clothes on while Matthew tried not to look. 'Ohmygawsh look at his amazing muscles! He is so handsome, what a nice-' _

_"Hey Mattie, do you have your brush yet?" Alfred inquired, a knowing smirk on his face. Mattie blushed. 'No way he could've known!' he thought to himself. But he returned to the search for his brush anyway. "Found it!" he yelled from under the bed, his rear end sticking out. Alfred walked over and pulled him out by his ankle and grabbed the brush from him._

_Matthew sat in front of him and his hair was brushed neatly, out of his face. "Jeez Al, at this rate we'll never make it to your house."_

_"Oh shush. We'll make it there eventually. I'm not done dressing you up yet."_

Chapter Five: I've Lost Who I Am

"Alfred...you didn't tell me...THAT HE WAS SUCH A GENTLEMAN!" Arthur cried out excitedly. "Maybe he can straighten out your manners! What do you say, Matthew?"

Matthew blushed, giving a nervous look between Alfred and his father. "Ah...well..."

"Dad! Don't be like that! He's shy!" Alfred put an arm around his boyfriend. Arthur held a hand over his heart. "Oh! He's already learning to read people's emotions. I'm so...proud... Thank you, Matthew. Excuse me...I have to phone Natalie to tell her about the keeper our son picked out."

"That's my mom." Alfred whispered to Matthew. He nodded dumbly. "That went well. He liked me." he whispered back in shock. Alfred chuckled and hugged Matthew to his chest. "You are seriously adorable. You looked so scared back there. I thought you might cry."

"You think I'm adorable when I'm scared?"

"You are adorable ALL the time."

Matthew blushed red, looking back down at his feet and fiddling with his ring. Alfred took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "You want a sandwich?" he asked, taking out the peanut butter and jelly. Mattie took the knife from him. "I'm the girl here, so I'll make it for you." he replied, standing on tip toes to kiss Alfred's cheek. Then he blushed again, quickly turning away to make the sandwich.

Alfred smirked, leaning his weight onto his boyfriend, watching over his shoulder. Matthew's hips were squished between Alfred and the counter, and strong arms trapped him. Alfred began placing soft kisses on his neck, causing Matthew's hands to shake and his knees to become weak. Just then, Arthur walked in and scoffed. Matthew jumped in embarrassment and hid his face. Alfred just looked back in disinterest.

"Honestly, Alfred. Do not molest your boyfriend in the kitchen please. We eat here. Matthew, it was so great to meet you. Unfortunately, Natalie insisted I meet her immediately. I'll see you two later." And he walked back out. The front door opened, and he called back, "No funny business, you two!" and the door shut. They stayed frozen in one place until they could hear the car leave, then Alfred started placing hot kisses on Matthew's neck and collar bone, moving the shirt out of the way with his teeth.

The small teen whimpered in pleasure, turning to jelly. "AAAlfreeed..." he moaned. Alfred put the sandwich in his mouth and tried to walk away. He heard a thump and saw that Matthew had collapsed on the floor, shaking. He swallowed the last piece and rushed to pick him up. "What happened?!"

"I-I couldn't support myself. I was like a noodle." he tried to explain. Alfred made an amused noise. "Wanna move this to the couch?" he asked huskily, blowing in Mattie's ear. The blonde moaned again. "How about your room? A little more-" he looked up into the blue eyes, blushing only faintly. "-privacy?"

Alfred practically kicked the door down, and set Mattie on the bed. He immediately attacked his lips, and started running his hand up and down his spine, enjoying the mewls and sighs he was eliciting from the canadian. "Oh Mattie...you taste like I always hoped..." he whispered against the panting hot mouth in front of him.

"Alfred!" Mattie cried out as his hands wandered to one of the pink nubs on his chest. "Oh god, that feels good!" he was almost completely red now. "Help! I think I'm dying of pleasure! Alfred, you're killing me!" he was a little breathless now and had tears coming to his eyes. Alfred stopped tasting the pert nipples and hugged the violet eyed teen to his chest again. "Shh, I'm not killing you. You're just really sensitive."

"...It feels like I'm dying..."he complained again, growing red with embarrassment. Alfred chuckled. His hands wandered down to Mattie's butt, and he just moved his hands over the firm cheeks, while kissing Mattie deeply. Matthew took a deep breath. "A-Alfred? I-I'm not very…good…but, if you want I can…do something with my hand…" he mumbled the last part, looking down, embarrassment. Alfred didn't say anything for a moment, sending Mattie into a state of panic. "I mean, if you don't want me to, I won't! I just thought-"

"Mattie, I would love that." Alfred whispered into his ear. The Canadian looked up at Alfred with innocent eyes. "I-I've never done it to myself, so I'll probably mess it up…" he explained sadly. Alfred took his hand and lowered it to his button, which Mattie undid quickly and unzipped him too. Alfred took himself out, so Mattie didn't feel too shy about doing that. The blonde almost immediately touched him lightly, almost carefully. He looked back up at Alfred's face, which looked like he was in pleasure. "Please tell me if I'm doing something right or wrong." The younger requested.

Alfred could barely contain himself as Mattie began gently moving up and down, hesitantly. It was the slowest pace ever, but Alfred found it endearing how curious and naïve Mattie was acting. "Not to be judging you, babe, but you're going a bit slow. Let me help you." He wrapped his hand around Mattie's petite one, and started pumping hard and fast. Mattie gasped in shock at the speed.

Hearing Mattie gasp like that sent Alfred over, and he accidentally released in between them. The younger was a little splattered on his jeans and shirt, and Alfred got only his shirt. Mattie gasped again. "Alfred, my shirt. Does it come out?"

"It does it you wash it out immediately. Hurry and strip!" he demanded, pulling his shirt over his head. Mattie was so panicked he obeyed, and Alfred ran downstairs to wash the laundry, leaving Mattie in his underwear upstairs. "Alfred!" he cried out, shocked. In an attempt to cover himself, he took one of Alfred's shirts and flung it over himself, barely managing to tug it down before Alfred came racing back up.

The American stopped in his tracks. "Wow, that's unbelievably sexy on you." He mumbled. Matthew looked down at the batman shirt, growing red again. The shirt went down just past his boxers, and barely hung onto his shoulders. Alfred stepped closer and-

Oops, gotta cut you off there. Kesesesesesese! I had fun writing this one, next time Mattie will be bullied at school and need rescuing from our favorite hero!

Bye Bye!


	7. I Wanna Touch You

"_It does if you wash it out immediately. Hurry and strip!" he demanded, pulling his shirt over his head. Mattie was so panicked he obeyed, and Alfred ran downstairs to wash the laundry, leaving Mattie in his underwear upstairs. "Alfred!" he cried out, shocked. In an attempt to cover himself, he took one of Alfred's shirts and flung it over himself, barely managing to tug it down before Alfred came racing back up._

_The American stopped in his tracks. "Wow, that's unbelievably sexy on you." He mumbled. Matthew looked down at the batman shirt, growing red again. The shirt went down just past his boxers, and barely hung onto his shoulders. Alfred stepped closer and-_

Chapter 6: I Wanna Touch You

Suddenly Mattie's phone buzzed from the nightstand by the bed. Alfred shot Mattie a grin and flipped it open. "Matthieu," he said in a failure of a French accent. "Don't do anything there you wouldn't want me to know about." And chuckled. I'm gonna text back 'We had terrific kinky sex on the kitchen table! Alfred is so sexy and he smells like sharks and monster trucks, while I smell like rainbows and unicorns!'

Mattie reached up for his phone, that Alfred was holding above his head. "No can do, Mattie! Your dad needs to know how sexy I am!"

"Anybody can figure that out by looking at you!" Matthew exclaimed with a red glow to his cheeks. Alfred was suddenly aware of how close his boyfriend was, and his panting breath on his exposed neck. Also, when he looked down, he could see down his Canadian's shirt, all the way down to the waistband of his boxers, on account of the big shirt he was wearing. As Alfred lowered his arms, Mattie thought he was trying to keep it out of reach horizontally, and squealed in shock as he was picked up by the waist, and pinned to the bed. "Alfred!" he yelled as large hands made their way under his shirt again. "Please…" he whispered in need. "Please do something."

Alfred pushed down the blushing boy's boxers [lol] and promptly engulfed it in his mouth. Mattie let out a girlish scream, his hips thrusting in pleasure. Alfred just hummed in amusement, and rubbed circles on his milky thighs, making his boyfriend moan long and loud. "A-AlfRED!" he screamed the last part as he came unexpectedly. Alfred swallowed it. He had never been with a guy like this, but he knew some things from the internet.

Matthew blushed bright red, hiding his face with his hands. "That's so embarrassing." He whispered, mortified. Alfred crawled over him. "You're so cute, and so naïve." He whispered into his ear, licking up the shell. Mattie moaned, arching his back. Embarrassed by the growing hardness between his legs, he them closer together, and shoved his hands to hide it.

"Mattie, again? You horn dog" Alfred chuckled. He started to lick Mattie's collar bone and neck, his wandering hands finding the hem of the big t-shirt and messing with it, enjoying the way Mattie fidgeted. "Alfred, stop before we do something to scare me." The smaller breathed, pushing Alfred's hand away. Alfred moaned uncomfortably as his problem wasn't solved yet. "Mattie please…I need something from you." He begged, feeling guilty to be pushing the sweet boy like this.

Mattie bit his lip and worried it before nodding and bringing out Alfred's member hesitantly. He slowly licked it, and tried to fit as much in his mouth that he could. Alfred tangled his fingers in Mattie's hair, but then refrained from pushing. He was lucky enough to get the innocent boy to do this, he wasn't going to ruin anything. Soon enough, Mattie looked up at him, and squeezed his jeans in his small hand. To spare the boy, he lifted him off him onto the bed before coming all over the sheets. "Thank you, Mattie. That means the world to me. I'm sorry I pushed you to do that, I won't do that again."

D'awww! How cute! Sorry it's short, but next chapter will be school, and poor Mattie's gonna get bullied! More fluff coming up!


End file.
